Stella Loussier
| divider = yes | aux1 name = Allegiance | aux1 = Phantom Pain GSD }} (also known as Stellar Loussier in some markets) is a fictional character from the Japanese science fiction anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny.. She came in 4th place in the 27th Anime Grand Prix and move up to 3rd place in the 28th one. In the 29th Anime Grand Prix, Stella was awarded 10th place in the Favorite Female category.Favorite Female Character, 29th Annual Anime Grand Prix. Personality Her normal personality is quiet and contemplative. However there are times where she is like an innocent child who is fond of dancing and the sea. When Stella enters the battlefield she becomes a raging berserker, wiping out any enemy that comes in her way, whether in personal combat or using mobile suits. Her change is the result of a personality disorder or fugue state programming. Her mental state can be altered through the use of a programmed block word, such as when she hears the word die she goes berserk and can show her true strength. Gundam SEED Destiny Armory One Raid Stella is one of the three Extended pilots from Phantom Pain under the command of Neo Roanoke. Together with her comrades Sting Oakley and Auel Neider she infiltrates the PLANT colony Armory One and, with the help of some ZAFT-soldiers, they steal three new Gundam-type mobile suits. Stella pilots the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. Stella and her comrades kill many people, heavily damage the base inside the colony and fight against Shinn Asuka, who is piloting the ZGMF-X56S Impulse. During the battle, it becomes clear that when someone mentions the word “die,” Stella goes into a state of shock, of which Auel takes advantage when it becomes clear that Stella is in over her head. Stella, Sting, and Auel escape from the base on the Mirage Colloid-equipped ship Girty Lue, but are pursued by the ZAFT-battleship Minerva. During the pursuit of the Girty Lue by the Minerva, Stella often fights Lunamaria Hawke and is somewhat of a "rival" to Lunamaria as she often calls it "red one", as she dubs Lunamaria based on the color of her ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior. Break the World Incident During the Break the World incident, Stella, Sting, and Auel arrive at the scene with orders to investigate. Seeing the battle between the Joule team and the terrorists on Junius Seven, they misinterpret it as the Joule team was helping the terrorists cause Junius Seven to crash into Earth and attack both sides indiscriminately, hindering ZAFT's efforts to break the colony in half. After mobile suits from the Minerva arrive, Stella and the other Extended pilots are ordered to pull back. After the Break the World incident, Stella and Phantom Pain are stationed on Earth on the Earth Alliance Forces carrier John Paul Jones. While on the deck of the ship, an unnamed Earth Alliance soldier shows an interest in Stella, but Auel scares him off. Despite being ordered to stay behind and guard a military-base-in-construction by Neo, she elected to "save Neo" by disobeying orders, when she saw Neo being attacked by Shinn in the Impulse and joining the battle. Even though she disobeyed orders, she is not punished for this. Meeting Shinn Asuka During her stay on Earth, Stella meets Shinn face to face for the first time since running into each other on Armory One. He saves her from drowning after she falls from a cliff and panics due to her inability to swim. Stella becomes frantic when Shinn yells at her for being so close to the edge of the cliff without knowing how to swim, asking her "Did you want to die?!". To calm her down, Shinn promises her that he will protect her. While they are stuck at the bottom of the cliff overnight, they become closer. Shinn gives Stella a handkerchief, so she can stop the bleeding in her ankle, which she promises to keep, giving Shinn a pink shell in return. But when Stella returns to Phantom Pain, her memories of Shinn are erased and she discards the handkerchief as it no longer holds any meaning to her. Capture at Lodonia When the Minerva is attacked by the joined forces of the Earth Alliance and the Orb Union Stella again fights against ZAFT. She inadvertently kills the new mobile suit pilot of the Minerva, Heine Westenfluss. When she overhears Neo discuss ZAFT's discovery of the Extended facility in Lodonia – the place where the Extendeds are created and trained – she mentions this to Sting and Auel. Auel, whose mother worked at the facility, becomes distraught and mentions "mother", which sends him into a state of shock, and also mentions death, which affects Stella. However, the effect of this changes, as while she mentions she does not want to die, she remembers Shinn's promise of protection (without remembering Shinn himself) and rushes off to her mobile suit. The crew of the Girty Lue, already distracted by need to readjust Auel's mentality, does not act in time to stop her. While the Minerva investigates the Extended facility in Lodonia, Stella attacks the Minerva, but is defeated by Athrun Zala and Shinn, and becomes a prisoner on the Minerva. She is listed as MIA by Neo. While tied to a bed (due to aggressive behavior both towards the people on board and herself), she screams out Neo's name, and Shinn again attempts to calm her, though she does not recall who he is. When waking up again, tired and less aggressive, she sees Shinn and recognizes him this time, indicating the erasing of her memory was not completely successful. Because of the chemical changes to her Extended body, her condition becomes worse, and to save her life Shinn violates orders and with Rey Za Burrel's help brings her back to Neo. Massacre at Berlin After the Earth Alliance stabilizes her condition, she is quickly assigned to pilot of the gigantic transformable mobile armour, GFAS-X1 Destroy. With her new unit she destroys a large swath of western Eurasia until she reaches Berlin. There she is engaged in a fight with Kira Yamato in the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Shinn also joins the fight, without knowing Destroy's pilot. When Neo tells Shinn that Stella is the pilot, he tries to calm her with his words and is partially successful. However, upon seeing the Freedom Stella panics and attacks again. Kira stabs the cannons above the cockpit of the Destroy, which caused an explosion and injures Stella. The Destroy Gundam then shoots a final beam from its mouth to the sky before falling. Shinn rescues her from the cockpit, and flies to a nearby lake. She manages to tell Shinn that she loves him before dying in his arms. Shinn, recalling the death of his family, screams in agony. He then releases Stella's dead body into the lake, weeping bitterly and swearing to avenge her death by killing Kira Yamato. Reappearing to Shinn Stella reappears to Shinn as a ghost (or, possibly, a hallucination, much like Flay Allster appearing to Kira in Gundam SEED) in the final episode of the series after Shinn is knocked unconscious in his last fight with Athrun , telling him that she was "given her yesterday" and that therefore she is happy. Before disappearing she tells him she'll see him "tomorrow". Stella vanishes when Shinn wakes up. References Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED characters Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:2004 introductions